Memories of a Bond
by FayeValentine00
Summary: This is a t/p fic from Trunks' POV.


Disclaimer - I do not own Dragonball/z/gt. I am just a huge fan so don't sue me or anything because you can't get blood from a turnip. :P   
  
ALSO- this story is AU so if you do not like alternative universes, please do not read this. But I hope you enjoy  
  
  
Memories of a Bond  
  
By: Faye_Valentine00  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Mom, do I have to go?" I whined to my mother but being 12 years old, I was always whining.  
My mother stood there fixing her hair and eyed me evily through the mirror. Gohan and Videl just had a daughter so we are going to visit them in the hospital. Now you better hurry up and get ready or else we're going to miss visiting hours."  
I groaned turing to my father. "Papa! I don't wanna go!" I used my most patheic voice hoping he'd cave in. (What was I thinking?!)  
My father didn't even look at me and that is when I realized that she was making him go too. When he did finally turn to me, he looked annoyed. Not mad but annoyance was definetly present. "Boy, if I am goning, you are definetly coming too."  
So my mother forced us both onto the jet and off we went to the Satan City General Hospital. I do not know who pouted more on the way there, my father, or myself. He just sat in the front seat, arms crossed and glaring at my mother the entire way. Finally he spoke, "Woman! I do not see why I, prince of the saiyans, have to go vist Kakorrots' brat and his wife. I mean..."  
He was cut off my a stare that was so icy, I swear the windows almost fogged up. "I've had enough!" We landed at the hospital then she turned to face the both of us. "You will both be friendly and civil and you will like it! Do you understand?!"   
My father glared at her before he climbed out of the plane without speaking another word. I, on the other hand, nodded to my mother. I learned at a very young age not to cross her when shes serious.  
The three of us finally got Videls room and my mom was instantly transformed into the happiest woman I'd seen in a long time. I remember Gohan sitting in a chair across the room holding her in his arms, talking to my mother and father. (at least when he acknowleadged Gohan)  
I looked over at Videl who was only 20 or so now but I didn't get why she looked so happy. I mean all I could think about was that if I had given birth to something that size, I would die but she just smiled lovingly as she looked at her husband and daughter.  
"Hey Trunks." Videl smiled to me. "Since Goku, Chi-chi, Dad and Goten went to go eat and it is quiet in here, do you want to hold her?"  
  
~Now since I was always such a responcible child, Gohan handed her right over without a complaint. NOT!~  
  
Gohan shot Videl a really serious look. He was about to say something when Videl just smiled and gestured to me. "Let him sit down Gohan. It will be okay."  
Gohan looked at me and sighed before he moved, letting me sit down and handed his daughter but before he let her go he gave me another one of those serious looks and it really scared me. (I mean he is the most powerful man in the universe!) "Be careful."  
Thats the last thing I remember about the others because once they put her in my arms, something happened. My heart began to pound, and she suddenly woke up and grabbed a fist full of my lavender hair. We just started at each other and I could swear that the one day old little girl was trying to tell me something. I can't explain it but I felt completly attached to that little baby. I didn't even want to give her back to Gohan when he took her out of my arms. I felt like a piece of me broke off when he took her. I thought I was going insane but I knew there was something definetly special about that little girl.  
I vaguley remember the conversation after that because I was transfixed on that little girl. It felt like it was all a beautiful dream.  
Mom asked "Whats her name?"  
Videl had smiled to Gohan and the Baby before Gohan spoke up. "Her name is Pan." That was when I realized that my father was staring at me with this knowing look in his eyes that made me a bit uncomfortably but nothing like that seemed to matter right now.  
The later my father had looked to Gohan and said, "She has a strong ki." I remember that that had made Gohan smile and nod.  
Finally Goten and the others returned from dinner. It felt like it had been hours but I don't think it had been. "Trunks! Trunks! Trunks! Lets go outside and play!" I honestly didn't want to leave but my fathers stare was begining to unnerve me so I aggreed and off we went.  
  
~End Of Flashback~  
  
"After that day, I never thought about it again. It was kind of like one of those dreams that you have that seems so important or scary at the time but by the end of the day, you can not even remeber what the dream was all about.  
Even when Goku, Pan and I went to space, I couldn't remember a thing. She made me so mad sometimes back then. Like when she put the keys to the spaceship into her bra. Now it all seems so trivial and funny. We became really close and started spending a lot of time together.   
But then after Pan graduated from college, everything changed...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
I wanited for hours and hours because Pans flight from Clifornia had been late. She had been at UC Berkley for the last 4 years and she had not even visited once. I kept telling her to fly home for the weekend but she said she had to figure out her own path in life before she could return home.  
She had told me that I over everyone else should understand since I took over my mothers company at a very young age and never really got the chance to "find my own path." In my own way, I did evny her for having the opprotunity to just go off. Especially since it had been peaceful for so long so she had nothing to worry about.  
Even thought I understood her resoning for not coming home, if she had flown home by herself, she could of at least said hello. But instead, she just called and wouls lecture me long distance about my life. She had changed so much since she had gone off the Califoirnia. She sounded like a completly different Pan. Definatley not the same tomboy Pan-Chan as before. She was always talking about different boys she was seeing and kwpt telling me to date more.  
We were always close friends especially after our trip to space. After we returned, I was always the one she had come to with her problems. I had always ahted it when Bra whinned to me but for some reason it was different with Pan.  
Finally, my thoughts were interupted when the big sign on the wall changed and a voice came over the load speaker. "Flight 342 from Los Angeles is now pulling into gate 37-A"  
Person after person flooded out of the gate but none of them was Pan. Then finally I saw this beautiful woman walk off the plane. She had long black hair. She was wearing short khaki shorts and a light blue tank top that stopped right above her belly button which was pierced. Was that her? But the second I went to my senses, I knew that ki anywhere.  
"Trunks!" Suddenly she was the same ol' Pan again, Just... older. She looked like a woman and I was speechless. She ran over and threw her arms around my neck. "I missed you!"  
I still hadn't even moved... eben when she hugged me. I was in shock. I couldn't even talk. When she pushed away, she looked at me and even psuhed my lavander hair out of my eyes. "Are you okay? Is anything wrong?" She looked concerned.  
"P-Pan. You look so... so grown up." I stammpered as I looked her over. I didn't mean to look at her like that. She had always been like a sister to me but this was different now. SHE was different now.  
She laughed a bit and shifted uncomfortably "Is it that bad?"  
"NO! I mean... no. You look great. Just grown up."  
"Well it has been 4 years and I am 22 you know." She grinned happily. "Lets get going. I am dying to see the others."  
She took my arm and drug me out to the car but paused when I opened the door. "I haven't trained or flown in so long. Can we fly home?"She looked sad all of a sudden as she looked around Satan City where he had grown up.  
I tossed the bags in the car and smiled, "Sure."  
We told the driver to take the bags to Capsule Corp so she could pick them up later and the two demi-saiyans were off.  
"I missed you Trunks." She suddenly spoke quietly as they flew.  
"Yeah right! You kept telling how much fun you were having. I was beginning to think that you'd never come back." Suddenly she stopped flying and landed on an island about a mile from Master Roshis house.  
I landed a few feet away looking at Pan who had begun to cry. "I almost didn't come home. I did everything I could to try to change my life." She gestured to her outfit and belly ring. "I didn't want to come back to what I left. It hurt so much before that I never wanted to hurt like that again... but... I had to see you again." Suddenly she looked up at me seriously. She had stopped crying, but the tears stains were still present.  
My heart began to pound and ache and my head began to spin. She had to see me?! What had made her hurt so bad before? "Wh-What are you talking about?"  
"Are you really that blind Trunks?! I have loved you for as long as I can remember but I knew that I was way too young and you'd never love me back. Thats why I went away. I wanted to make a life without you in it but the more I trued, the more miserable I became. I just couldn't... I just couldn't live without you." Pan finally broke down.  
I had never ssen her like this. She was one of the toughest fighters in the universe and sehe was definetly the toughest female. She could not be this upset about me but then my heart took over. It began to pound and ache like it never had before. Suddenly I was hit by the memory of the first time I had held her in my arms and the feeling in my heart was almost the same now as it had been then. I had to touch her. I felt like my heart would burst if I could not get closer to her so I reached over to wher she stood sobbing and I pulled her aganist me, I wrapped my arms around her waist holding her close. We stood there a long time in each others arms. I pushed the hair from her face and wiped her eyes.  
"I am so sorry Pan." I just couldn't sem to get enough of her at the moment. I inhaled her scent and stroked her hair, "I couldn't remember. I never realized the truth."  
"You know?" She looked up at me in shock. " Do you really know what you are saying?"  
"You are my destiny. I didn't relaize it at the time but I have known ever since that day you were born." I explained everything to her and if she hadn't known better, I would have sworn that she thought I was insane.  
When I finished the story, she was laughing. "Thats why..." her voice trailed off as she smiled to herself.  
"Why what?"  
"When I was a little girl, right before we went to space with Grandpa, I heard my father tell my mother, "Trunks better treat her right or I swear he'll pay." My mother just laughed and told him to relax but now it all makes sense. I guess both of our families already knew the truth. They just let us find our own way to each other."  
I push Pan back now and made it very obvious that I was looking her up and down. She began to look a little uncomfortable before I finally looked into her eyes and smiles. "You look more beautiful than ever!"  
"Th---" she was cut off because I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her tightly aganist me. I just couldn't wait any longer. We had only realized our destiny 10 minutes ago but in reality, we had been waiting our entire lives for this moment.  
I moved in and slowly leaned my forehead aganist her. "I'll take care of you."  
She laughed at me softly. "I don't need a babysitter baka." She looed deeply into my eyes and even I had to chuckle. "Just love me okay?"  
"I can do that." Then she leaned up and kissed my lips. It was soft at first but then it became passionate. The need and the desire to bond with her was stronger than ever. I picked her up and gently placed her in some soft green grass under a tree where we proceeded to explore every part of one and other for hours on end. When we were finished, we lay in each others arms breathing heavily. My heart finally felt complete and the part that had been taken the first time I had seen her was finally replaced.  
"Oh Dende!" Pan suddenly jumped up. "What time did my parents expect me home? I never got a chance to tell them what day I was coming!"  
I could not help but laugh. "I didn't tell them either. Everytime I was going to tell them, something told me to wait. I guess its a surprise." We both laughed at that.  
"I think it may be a bigger surprise now though." She grinned evily gesturing at her naked body and then my own.  
I blushed slightly as I stood and got dress and then I helped her dress as well.. "Promise me one thing. Don't ever leave me again." I pulled her close and kissed her lips again.  
"I promise."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"So then we went and told our parents the entire story and none of them were surprised at all. Mom even let me take a vaction from work so we could get married and have an extended honeymoon. Even my father was happy because I didn't "marry a weak human." That made me laugh.  
"Now you know the entire story so just remember that we both love you very much and that there is always someone out there that is destined for you.  
"Trunks." The voice made me snap out of my storytelling.  
"How long have you been awake?" I pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.  
"Since the airport." She laughs gently, still obviously tired. "That was a wonderful story. Do you think she understood?"  
I looked down at my daughter, who was only a couple of hours old now, whom I had been telling the story to. "I don't know but I think someday she will."  
Looking between my wife and my daughter, 2 years has passed since Pan had returned from collge and they had been the best 2 years of his life. I know someday I will have to retell her that story of how her mother and I began our life together but it seemed important to make sure that she knew the story now so she knew how much her life had to offer her from the very begining. Leaning over I kissed Pan and then our new daughter. This day was the happiest of my life and I know now that there will be many more of these days to come.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OKay all! So I know this was a little chessy. So sue me! (not really... I am just joking!) LOL Anyways, Pan and Trunks are some of my favs so I had to write one about them! Let me know what you think. PLease review.  
Love ya all  
Sarah


End file.
